


A Christmas Duo

by Yuma310



Series: RE:OUTBREAK [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Engagement, F/M, Mistletoe, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/pseuds/Yuma310
Summary: David and Yoko are spending the holidays without the group. This time, David arrived at Yoko's place to celebrate Christmas eve and Christmas Day. There's are a few presents that will changes their lives for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS MEEMEEHEART777! :)

December 24, 1999/ 11:50 P.M. 

 

David and Yoko sat on the couch talking and laughing as they stared at the Christmas tree Yoko had decorated. The tree was filled with green and blue ornaments with silver and white ribbons. They are enjoying hot cocoa. David suddenly turned off the TV to discuss with Yoko. 

"Yoko, I want to ask you something." Said David. 

"About what?" Yoko asked. 

"About your family. I wanna know about your parents and siblings. Are they here?" David asked amusingly. 

"No, My family lives in Tokyo. My mother was immigrated here when she was a kid. As for my father, he lived here most of his life until his parents bought a sushi restaurant in Kyoto. When my parents met, they fell in love instantly. Later they got married and had my two older sisters, my older brother and then me. When I went to high school, the family moved to Kyoto to help my grandparents manage the restaurant. My father wanted me to stay here to finish my education. It was hard to see them leave, but I stayed because I was the first and only child to ever graduated with honors. My parents want me to keep honor in our family. They give me money to help pay for my tuition and rent. We are resourceful and traditional. I was raised by historical boundaries and values. My father was the leader of the family. Whatever he says, goes, we don't question him unless we have better ideas for him. He's loving, but strict. He wanted us to be educated. My older siblings dropped out from school for party lives, so My father transferred all the hope and dreams to me. My mother is supportive. She sheltered us when my father was angry. Mother is strong in her beliefs in the supernatural. She's often superstitious at times, but mother means well for us. That's my family history." Yoko explained. "So how about yours?" She asked, but David didn't want to answer. 

"I rather not talk about it." David objected. He seemed to reject the topic whenever someone brings it up. He didn't mean to offend Yoko, but his family life and childhood were too painful to discuss. 

"I understand.." Said Yoko. She didn't know that this topic would struck David to the core, so she avoid pushing the subject. 

" Beautiful tree." David complimented. 

" Thanks. I did the best I could, it's not perfect." Yoko replied. 

"It is Yoko.... well, it's midnight now and I want to get to the good stuff." David said reaching one of the gifts that were under the tree. 

" This is for you honey." David said smiling as if Yoko gonna love it. "I hope you like it." 

Yoko tore off the wrapping paper and there was a small box. She opened it and there was a ring; 24 Karat gold diamond ring. Yoko was shocked. "David you bought this for me? You didn't have to do that... I wanted to-" Yoko said, but David interrupted. 

"Babe. I trying to tell you something....This is no ordinary ring. It's the ring of a lifetime and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you and only you. You changed me for the better. No one ever done that for me. You saved my life when I was trapped in the darkness that I thought could never escape. I want a life that I can be in the light and I want you in it.. MARRY ME YOKO, MARRY ME." David said pleading softly. 

"David... I don't know what to say.....I-" Yoko said, but paused." ....I'm in love with you, no doubt and you're the one truly in my heart. You're my soulmate, best friend and a mentor. We-" Yoko tried to continue, but David interrupted again. 

"SAY IT YOKO! SAY IT! IT ONLY TAKES ONE WORD! I DON'T NEED SENTENCES!" David pleaded. 

"YES!!!! DAVID I WILL MARRY YOU!" Yoko responded happily. The couple wanted to embrace a kiss, but David held the mistletoe. "You forgot about this..." 

"Yeah! I got something for you too. Hold that thought." Yoko cheered reaching for David's hand and pulled him close to her abdomen. 

"Yoko.. What's going on?" David asked surprisingly. 

"This gift will also be for a lifetime....I'M PREGNANT......." Yoko said happily. David looked shocked as it a missile was about to strike. 

"What?!" David said. 

"I'm Pregnant." Yoko said "I know you said you weren't ready for a child, but-" Yoko tried to talk, but he cut her off. 

"I never said that! Not when it comes to you! This is the best gift I ever had! ME, DADDY?! Not only I gained a wife, but also a kid! Honey, I love you." David said while hugging Yoko and Holding her into his arms. Yoko finally held the mistletoe. David gave her a deep kiss and Yoko replied the same way, kissing and rubbing that they forgot about the rest of the gifts. David suddenly picked her up. 

"Merry Christmas Babe.." David cheered about to carry Yoko into her bedroom. 

"Merry Christmas to you too Stud...." Yoko replied silkily. She saw the other gifts under the tree. "What about the other ones?" 

"Don't worry.....They'll still be here. Right now, I want to play with my wife..." David said sexually. 

"Hahahaha....YES SIR." Yoko said seductively. 

The couple left the living room and retreat into the bedroom. This is one miracle that they never forget, nor regret. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! ;) I added some good gifts for this couple.


End file.
